La debilidad de Caffrey
by Road1985J2
Summary: Hurt/comfort. Neal está muy enfermo y debe dejar que Peter cuide de él. El federal debe tratar de averiguar quien le ha hecho eso a su amigo.
1. Chapter 1

"Bien hecho Burke, buen trabajo. Márchese a casa con su mujer, después de los días investigando este caso se merece los dos días libres." Dijo el jefe satisfecho por el trabajo que había llevado a cabo el equipo.

Peter salió por fin de la oficina, había sido unos días muy largos para todos, un caso que habían estado investigando durante casi dos semanas. Estaba agotado, pero al final habían conseguido atrapar al falsificador de cuadros.

Era muy bueno, casi demasiado, Neal lo había dicho desde el principio y durante un momento Peter había llegado a pensar que no lo conseguirían, pero como ya solía ser normal en su equipo, Caffrey había acertado al poner la trampa y organizarlo todo. A veces se preguntaba cuantos casos lograría haber resuelto sin ya ayuda de Neal.

"Venga te invito a tomar algo por el trabajo bien hecho, te lo mereces." Peter se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba Neal sonriéndole, mientras esperaba la respuesta a su ofrecimiento. "Venga Peter, hemos trabajado mucho, es hora de relajarse."

"Gracias por la invitación Neal, pero no puedo, Elizabeth me espera en casa, casi no nos hemos visto estos días."

"Bueno como quieras, pero han abierto un nuevo local que tiene muy buena pinta no muy lejos de aquí." Peter negó con la cabeza y Neal se encogió de hombros. "Como quieras, pero deberías divertirme más a menudo."

Los dos amigos se separaron, Peter se fue a casa, ya tenía ganas de estar con su mujer, a la que echaba de menos; seguro que Elizabeth le había preparado una cena especial y no veía el momento para estar con ella. Por su parte Neal también se marchó a casa, pues no era lo mismo estar en un bar en solitario, sin un amigo con el que hablar y reírse.

Además el caso le había agotado más que ningún otro caso de los que había solucionado con Peter. No sabía porque, pero tenía sueño, estaba cansado, tanto física como emocionalmente y sólo pensaba en meterse de una vez por todas a la cama y dormir durante horas.

Estaba sudando al llegar casa y ni siquiera hacía calor, mucho menos cuando estaba terminando el mes de octubre; tal vez estuviera enfermo y se tratara de fiebre. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se había puesto enfermo y esperaba no hacerlo ahora. No soportaba la sensación de vulnerabilidad que le provocaba el tener que quedarse en la cama y sobretodo odiaba tener que depender de alguien para que cuidara de él.

Neal era un hombre independiente, como pocos y la sola idea de tener que a alguien en su casa porque no se pudiera levantar de la cama, era algo en lo que prefería ni pensar.

Sin embargo en cuanto abrió la puerta de apartamento fue hasta la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella con un fuerte gemido de dolor, que no sabía de donde provenía exactamente; no se molestó en quitarse la ropa y ponerse más cómodo, pues sus fuerzas estaban desapareciendo rápidamente de su cuerpo, como si se tratara de unas pilas que estuvieran a punto de terminarse; además por un día no le importaba que le arrugara el traje, pues no se sentía con fuerzas para quitárselo.

Sintió ganas de vomitar y un momento más tarde la cabeza comenzó a arderle, además de creer que estaba a punto de estallarle. Si cerraba los ojos, sentía que caía por un enorme acantilado, hasta terminar en un volcán a punto de explotar. Se quedó sentado en la cama, respirando con cierta dificultad, mientras se preguntaba que le estaba ocurriendo.

- o -

Después de cenar en casa, Peter y Elizabeth se acomodaron en el sofá, hacía tantos días que no estaban juntos, que casi se habían olvidado lo mucho que les gustaba estar así, en completo silencio, simplemente abrazados, como en los primeros días después de casarse,

"Neal os está siendo de gran ayuda. Habéis solucionado con rapidez muchos casos desde que está en el equipo."

"Si." Suspiró Peter, al mismo tiempo que besaba la frente de su mujer. "Neal es un gran chico, creo que tiene un gran futuro con nosotros." A veces le costaba aceptarlo, pero apreciaba todo lo que Neal estaba haciendo por el equipo.

"¿Por qué no le dices un día de estos que venga a cenar?"

"Supongo, no sería una mala idea."

Elizabeth se incorporó. "Vamos, llámale, si te ha invitado a tomar una cerveza, seguro que le encantará pasarse por aquí, además hace mucho que no le veo y siempre tiene cosas interesantes que contarme."

"Si, sobretodo sobre mi." Dijo Peter con una media sonrisa, pues no sabía como lo conseguían pero siempre terminaban hablando y riendo sobre él. Peter estaba seguro que era el tema favorito, tanto de Elizabeth como de Caffrey. "Bueno, imagino que ver a Neal fuera de los caso no estaría del todo mal."

Elizabeth besó a su marido en los labios y sonriendo le dio el móvil. Como siempre había conseguido lo que ella quería. Peter marcó con rapidez el teléfono de su amigo, al fin y al cabo conocía su número de memoria. Escuchó el tono del teléfono, una, dos y tres veces, pero nadie contestó al otro lado.

"Que raro, Neal no contesta y siempre está disponible a cualquier llamada. Tal vez esté con Moz. Espera, le llamaré."

Peter no sabía porque estaba preocupado, pero de alguna forma sentía que tenía que encontrar a Neal, su instinto de federal le decía que algo no iba bien con su amigo, de alguna manera Caffrey le necesitaba en ese preciso momento. Elizabeth lo vio levantarse del sofá y lo siguió con la mirada hasta la cocina.

Moz contestó rápidamente al teléfono.

"Eh, Moz, dime que Neal está contigo."

"Peter, que sorpresa. No lo siento, Neal no está conmigo, ¿por, se trata de algún caso nuevo?"

"No es sólo…" No era "sólo" había algo más, no podía decir lo que era, pero algo no le gustaba. "¿Por qué no te reúnes conmigo en casa de Neal?"

"¿Va todo bien? No me digas que Neal se ha vuelto a meter en problemas, porque él no fue el que robó el coche esta última vez para detener a vuestro hombre." Moz guardó silencio un momento. "Supongo que no debería haber dicho eso último. ¿Neal está en problemas?"

"No, bueno en realidad no lo se. Hay algo no me gusta, Neal no me contesta al teléfono." Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento, pues ambos sabían que eso no era propio de Caffrey. "Nos vemos en casa de Neal." Afirmó Peter.

Un minuto más tarde se había despedido de Elizabeth y salía por la puerta de casa con las llaves del coche en la mano, pensando que podía haberle ocurrido a su amigo para que no estuviera disponible. Condujo con rapidez por la ciudad, a aquellas horas de la noche, apenas había tráfico y casi no paró hasta llegar hasta casa de June y Neal.

La dueña de la casa no estaba, pero siempre dejaba un par de llaves de emergencia bien escondidas, cuya existencia tan sólo era conocida por Peter y Neal. Sentado en la puerta le estaba esperando Moz, visiblemente preocupado, tanto como él, pues también había llamado a Neal y había conseguido el mismo resultado que Peter. Desde luego aquello no era nada normal.

Se saludaron escuetamente y entraron en la casa. Peter llamó a la puerta del apartamento, pero tal y como ya había imaginado Neal no contestó. Ya se había molestado en comprobar que estaba en casa, aunque aquello no fuera completamente legal; pero tenía la excusa de estar inquieto por la seguridad personal de su amigo.

"Entremos."

"A Neal no le hace gracia que entremos sin llamar."

"Acabamos de llamar y Neal no nos ha escuchado. Además dime que no estás preocupado por él. Le ha ocurrido algo, de eso estoy seguro, no es propio de Neal no contestar."

En otras circunstancias, le habría hecho gracia a Peter darse cuenta lo bien que conocía a aquellas alturas a Neal Caffrey, el hombre misterioso que le había costado atrapar tres años, ahora parecía un libro abierto para él. Tal vez no hubiera resueltos todos los casos en los que había estado implicado, pero estaba casi seguro de poder decir cuando estaba metido en problemas su amigo; pues en eso Caffrey era todo un experto.

"Neal, si estás en casa, Moz y yo vamos a entrar, si estás con una chica, no queremos ver nada incómodo." Igual que antes, no hubo respuesta. Definitivamente aquello le daba muy mala espina al federal.

Ya que no era un experto ladrón que podía abrir cualquier puerta sin tener que forzarla apenas, como habría hecho Neal de estar en su situación; a Peter no le quedó más remedio que darle una patada para conseguir abrirla.

El apartamento estaba completamente a oscuras y ningún ruido les dio indicación alguna de que Neal estuviera allí. Peter sacó su arma, tal vez alguno de los viejos amigos o tal vez, enemigos de Caffrey estuviera allí. Pero de nuevo su instinto le decía, cada vez con más fuerza, que allí no había nadie más además de Neal y que este le necesitaba; casi se trataba de un grito proveniente de su inconsciente, pero estaba seguro, su amigo necesitaba su ayuda.

Moz caminó tras él, no le gustaban las sorpresas y menos cuando un amigo estaba en problemas. Miró a Peter, todavía no lo conocía muy bien, por lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo mucho que Peter se preocupaba por Neal, como si de un hermano pequeño para él se tratara. No dijo nada, no preguntó ni comentó nada, tan sólo caminó detrás del federal.

"¡Neal! ¿Estás en casa?" Dijo Peter, totalmente seguro de que si había alguien en el apartamento, no era más que Neal. "Mierda Neal, ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?"

El salón estaba completamente vacío, de la misma forma que no encontraron a Neal en el dormitorio, pues la cama estaba casi sin deshacer, a excepción de unas pequeñas arrugas que demostraban que alguien había estado allí sentado y de la chaqueta que había quedado arrugada sobre la ella. No era nada propio de Neal dejar la ropa y menos una chaqueta que le gustaba tanto, de aquella forma tan desastrosa.

"¡Peter, lo he encontrado!"

Peter se dio la vuelta y vio a Moz en el cuarto de baño, arrodillado en el suelo, delante de otro cuerpo que el federal no podía ver. No le había gustado nada el tono de Moz, atemorizado, asustado incluso; pero sobretodo no quería pensar lo que ya sabía que era cierto, ese no podía ser Neal.

"¡Neal!" Su amigo se arrodilló junto a Moz y comprobó el pulso de Neal. Parecía un muñeco roto, sin cuerda, que alguien había dejado ahí tirado a su suerte."Todavía respirar, pero el pulso es muy débil. Moz, llama a una ambulancia. Vamos Neal, no me hagas esto."

Peter se movió inconscientemente cuando tomó el cuerpo de Neal y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus piernas; de la misma forma que sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a quitar las gotas de sudor que corrían por el rostro de Neal. Su frente estaba muy caliente, tenía fiebre, muy alta, demasiado como para preocuparse y su respiración era muy irregular; entrecortada y pesada y el resto de su cuerpo estaba frío, mientras comenzaba temblar inconscientemente. Peter miró a su alrededor y en seguida vio los restos de vómito en el suelo. No tuvo que pensar mucho para hacerse una idea de lo que había ocurrido.

Neal gimió al notar el calor del cuerpo de su amigo pegado a él.

"Eso es, vamos Neal, abre los ojos y dime que estás bien." Peter prefería mentirse que decir en voz alta lo asustado que estaba por el estado de su mejor amigo.

Neal tosió con fuerza y todo su cuerpo se estremeció con fuerza, como si estuviera teniendo un ataque. Peter lo sostuvo entres sus brazos.

"Peter." No fue más que un pequeño susurro, pero lo suficiente para que el federal supiera que su amigo estaba minimamente consciente en ese momento.

Por primera vez desde que se conocía, mientras le quitaba con un pañuelo el sudor que se iba pegando a su frente, Peter se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que veía a su amigo en ese estado debilidad. Siempre seguro de si mismo, capaz de cualquier cosa, ahora le necesitaba a él, aunque no fuera más que para reconfortarlo y mantenerlo consciente, dentro de lo poco que era capaz.

"La ambulancia llegará aquí en pocos minutos." Dijo Moz apareciendo justo detrás de Peter.

"Espero que no sea demasiado tarde." Dijo para si mismo Peter. "Neal, tienes que aguantar; no se lo que te ha ocurrido o si alguien te ha hecho esto, pero no voy a dejar que te mueras, ¿me oyes? No te vas a morir."


	2. Chapter 2

La ambulancia tardó en llegar, para Peter siempre llegaban tarde, pues mientras permanecía con Neal, con la cabeza su amigo apoyada en sus piernas y notando como la vida se escapaba poco a poco, no podiá creer que la ambulancia no hubiera llegado todavía.

"Neal." Dijo su amigo tratando de evitar que cayera inconsciente. "Neal, vamos, tienes que aguantar."

Neal asintió en silencio, pues hablar era demasiado difícil, cuando apenas podía respirar. Apenas sentía su cuerpo, ni las manos de Peter rodeándole, como si le estuviera protegiendo, su voz sonaba lejana y la de Moz, que estaba junto a la puerta esperando que llegara la ambulancia no era más que un susurro en su cabeza.

Estaba seguro que estaba a punto de morir, pero no tenía miedo. Sabía que en cuanto cruzara al otro lado, Kate le estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos, sonriéndole, diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que era el momento de olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido.

"Neal, no te duermas, ¿me oyes? No voy a dejar que nos abandones ahora maldita sea."

Peter se había dado cuenta que su amigo estaba cada vez más débil y apenas conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos más de un minuto. Le dio unos pequeños golpes en la cara para llamar su atención, pero Neal apenas reaccionó.

"Maldita sea, Moz, donde está esa ambulancia."

Dicho y hecho, llamaron a la puerta, en cuanto Moz abrió, tres médicos entraron en la habitación. Obligaron a Peter a apartarse, aunque no quería separarse de Neal. Moz se colocó a su lado, observando asustado, como aquellos médicos en los que nunca había confiado, trataban de salvar la vida a su mejor amigo.

"Será mejor que nos lo llevemos ya." Dijo uno de los médicos como si Peter y Moz no estuviera allí. "No creo que aguante mucho en su estado."

Uno de los médicos, una chica de uno veinticinco años se acercó a ellos dos. Sonrió de una forma que demostraba que tenía experiencia hacia eso, tratar de reconfortar a los familiares y amigos en los peores momentos.

"Vamos a tener que llevarle al hospital, siento decirles que no está bien, pero no se preocupen vamos a hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que se recupere."

"¿Qué es lo que le ha ocurrido?" Peter se dio cuenta que su propia voz se había quebrantado al hablar.

La doctora los miró a los, como si no estuviera muy segura de lo que decir. Bajó la mirada un momento; Peter conocía perfectamente ese comportamiento, es forma de no querer dar las malas noticias cuando no había nada bueno que decir. En ocasiones no le gustaba nada ser del FBI.

"Estamos casi seguros que ha sido envenenado."

"¿Cómo que…" Moz no pudo terminar la frase, tan sólo miró a la camilla en la que habían colocado a Neal. Apenas podía reconocer a su amigo, con la mascarilla de oxígeno cubriéndole medio rostro. Estaba tan pálido que si no viera el movimiento de su pecho, podría haber dicho que ya no respiraba.

Se alejó, en ese momento, no le importaba lo que podía decirle la doctora.

"Soy agente de FBI y pocas veces había visto algo así. Los venenos que conozco no trabajan tan rápido, al menos no en todo el cuerpo." La expresión de la doctora, le dio a entender a Peter, que no era la primera vez que ella veía algo así. "Supongo que no es la primera vez para usted."

"No, lo cierto es que este veneno está siendo bastante utilizado últimamente por la magia." Peter se dio cuenta que la chica estaba a punto de decir algo más, algo que por ser demasiado doloroso, no quería decir en voz alta.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Peter una vez que bajaban las escaleras hacia la calle.

"Lo siento, pero esto no es fácil. Normalmente la gente no sabe lo que voy a decir, no lee mis gestos; es más sencillo cuando están tan centrados en sus seres queridos que no ven mi cara." La chica sonrió, visiblemente desesperada.

"Como ya le he dicho…"

"Háblame de tu por favor, nunca me han gustado las formalidades en estas ocasiones."

"Como quieras, pero tendrás que decirme que es lo que ocurre." Peter miró la ambulancia en la que metían a Neal y se dio cuenta que su amigo le gustaba con la mirada. Corrió hasta él y cogió su mano con fuerza. "Tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo, voy a ir a hospital a tu lado, no te voy a dejar."

"Kate…" Murmuró Neal en su estado de semiinconsciencia. La veía ahí, junto a Peter, como si le estuviera esperando, preparada para llevarle. "Kate…" Pero ella la ya no estaba allí y Neal perdió el conocimiento por completo.

"¡Neal!"

"No se preocupe, lo tenemos controlado." La doctora, pese a su juventud parecía mucho más madura, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Peter. "Ha cuidado muy bien de él hasta ahora. Deje que a partir de aquí seamos nosotros los que nos ocupemos."

Peter se volvió hacia la chica.

"No has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?"

La chica bajó otra vez la mirada y su cabello castaño cubrió parcialmente su rostro, por lo que Peter no pudo ver sus ojos azules entristecerse.

"Como te he dicho, se trata de un veneno muy común últimamente entre la mafia, porque afecta rápido y a todos los órganos vitales del cuerpo." Al volver a mirar a Peter cuando la ambulancia se puso en marcha, la doctora se dio cuenta que el federal se había puesto tenso. "No tiene porque ser mortal si se coge a tiempo, pero la recuperación es lenta."

"Cuidaremos de él." Dijo finalmente Peter fijando la mirada en la figura de Neal, tumbado en aquella camilla.

La sola idea de pensar que el último caso podría acabar con él. Sabía perfectamente los riesgos que había corrido su amigo al pedirle que entrara en el caso, incluso había tratado de impedir que lo hiciera, pero pedirle que se mantuviera fuera, más conseguía atraer su curiosidad.

- o -

"Peter"

El federal levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz de su mujer. Miró el reloj, no se podía creer que hubiera pasado casi media hora desde que había llegado allí. Elizabeth le abrazó con fuerza. No había pensado en ello, pero eso era lo que más necesitaba, un abrazo de la persona más importante de su vida.

"¿Cómo está?"

"No lo se, todavía no me han dejado entrar en la habitación." Por más que intentaba sonar tranquilo, no fue capaz de hacerlo.

Cogió con fuerza la mano de Elizabeth en cuanto los dos doctores salieron de la habitación de Neal. Los miró en silencio y esperó a que terminaran de hablar, antes de preguntarles por su amigo. no tuvo que hacerlo, los doctores se dieron la vuelta y fueron hacia él.

"Supongo que usted es la persona más cercana al señor Caffrey." Peter asintió, pues en realidad no sabía como contestar a esa pregunta.

En todo el tiempo que había estado persiguiendo a Neal, Peter no había sabido nada de sus padres, ni siquiera había llegado a saber si tenía hermanos. Nada que tuviera que ver con familiares cercanos. Así que, tal vez el médico tuviera razón y Elizabeth y él eran las personas más cercanas a Neal.

"¿Cómo está Neal?" Dijo Elizabeth, dando un paso adelante.

"No les voy a mentir, hemos estado a punto de perderle." Elizabeth contuvo el aliento y apretó la mano de su marido. Hacía unos pocos meses, Neal no era más que un nombre, uno de los casos de Peter, una caso que le había mantenido alejado de su matrimonio.

Pero ahora Neal, era un miembro más de su pequeña familia, alguien demasiado importante como para pensar en poder perderlo ahora. Miró a su marido, Peter no solía estar tan callado, ni tan tenso, ni tan pálido como lo veía ahora.

"Pero no se preocupe, hemos conseguido estabilizarle y estamos seguros que se recuperará." Peter no podía quitar de la cabeza las palabras que había dicho la doctora sobre la larga recuperación. "Tal y como habíamos supuesto desde el principio, se trata de una caso de envenenamiento, uno que parece estar de moda en la cuidad estos días."

"El que se usa en la mafia." Quiso corroborar Peter.

El médico asintió. Peter y Elizabeth volvieron a mirarse en silencio, buscando la inexistente tranquilidad en los ojos del otro.

"Miren, se que están preocupados y es normal, Neal ha pasado por un mal momento y si, como le he dicho ha podido morir; pero a partir de ahora tan sólo puede mejorar; sabemos como hacerlo, no se preocupe."

"Pero han perdido a muchos de los pacientes que ingresaron igual que Neal."

"Peter." Dijo asustada Elizabeth

El médico fulminó a Peter con la mirada, no había duda que el federal se había leído el informe sobre aquel caso. Lo que no sabía el médico era que el propio Peter había llevado el mismo caso.

"Si eso es cierto, pero las cosas han cambiado mucho y como supongo que habrá leído en su informe, las últimas víctimas de este ataque sobrevivieron y están perfectamente."

Peter no dijo nada más, no quería seguir discutiendo sobre el tema, lo único que le interesaba era entrar en la habitación y asegurarse que Neal iba a recuperarse realmente.

"Neal necesita descansar, así que les pediría que la visita fuera corta y una cosa más." Peter escuchó sin decir nada." Cuando le demos el alta, en el mejor de los casos, su cuerpo estará excesivamente débil y necesitará alguien para que cuide de él."

Así, en silencio y acompañado por Elizabeth, el federal entró en la habitación. Neal estaba dormido o al menos lo parecía pues cuando dieron un par de pasos en el interior de la habitación, él abrió los ojos.

"Hola." Dijo Elizabeth de la forma más cariñosa que pudo.

"Hola." Neal no contaba más que con un hilo de voz y una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios.

"Menudo susto nos has dado."

"¿Alguien ha intentado matarme verdad?"

"No te preocupes por eso ahora." Peter se sentó en la cama a su lado. "Lo único importante, es que te recuperes y sabes que." Miró a Elizabeth aunque le hacía falta para saber lo qu pensaba. "Cuando salgas de aquí, pasarás una temporada en casa con nosotros."

"Peter…"

"Nada de Peter, si estás aquí es por que yo te metí en el caso, así que lo menos que puede hacer es ayudarte a que te recuperes cuanto antes." Peter sonrió cálidamente e impidió que dijera nada. "Además, ¿Qué prefieres, que nosotros cuidemos de ti o que lo haga Moz?"

No había mucha elección.

"Muy bien, iré a vuestra casa, pero prometo ser un buen paciente."


	3. Chapter 3

Neal despertó gritando y envuelto en sudor. Miró a su alrededor, no reconocía el lugar, no sabía porque había máquinas a su alrededor, porque parecía estar en un hospital. La puerta se abrió, alguien apareció allí, pero al estar entre sombras no pudo verlo con claridad. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad, se sentía realmente mal, le dolía todo el cuerpo y lo peor de todo, no tenía ni idea del motivo.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Neal, tranquilo. Creo que has tenido una pesadilla." La sombra se acercó a la cama. Neal trató de alejarse, pero no pudo moverse. "Neal, vamos soy yo, Peter."

La vista se le aclaró en seguida. Era cierto, Peter, su mejor amigo estaba a su lado y él estaba en el hospital desde hacía casi un día entero. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, sentía que los pulmones le ardían, que su cuerpo en tensión protestaba. Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar la pesadilla, pero ya no estaba en su cabeza.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?" La mano de Peter sobre su hombro, le hizo sentirse protegido, así que asintió, aunque todavía notaba el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. "Lo siento, no debería haberte dejado solo, he ido un momento a la cafetería, pero no te preocupes, no volverá a ocurrir."

Neal no era de los que daban las gracias fácilmente, sobretodo porque no le gustaba saber que necesitaba a alguien tanto. Sin embargo, pese a todo el esfuerzo que suponía mover su cuerpo, llevó su mano hasta la de Peter y le miró sonriendo.

"No deberías tener que hacer todo esto por mi. Hay un montón de casos ahí fuera que te necesitan más que yo."

Peter cogió una silla, se sentó junto a la cama de Neal y tras beber un largo trago de café, le sonrió a su amigo. "Tienes razón, hay muchos casos hay fuera que me necesitan, pero no me necesitan más que tu."

"Peter…"

"Acabas de despertarte gritando, lo has hecho tres veces desde que alguien te envenenó. Dices que no sabes quien fue y que no recuerdas las pesadillas; pero yo se que lo estás pasando mal y de momento, no tengo nada mejor que pasar unas cuantas horas contigo."

Neal miró a la ventana. No, definitivamente, no le hacía gracia que alguien se ocupara de él y mucho menos que se preocuparan tanto. Durante toda su vida había actuado solo, había tenido que ser capaz de valerse por si mismo y ahora no era capaz de de dormir seis horas seguidas sin gritar.

"No seas tan orgulloso." La voz de Peter le hizo volverse hacia su amigo. "Has pasado por mucho desde lo de Kate y todavía no estoy seguro que lo hayas superado. Y ahora esto… tómatelo con un poco de calma. Además, soy tu amigo. ¿Cómo no iba a estar aquí contigo?"

No pudo evitarlo, hacía años que nadie le veía llorar, pero en aquel momento no pudo evitarlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por sus mejillas y por mucho que intentaba deshacerse de ellas, aparecían más. No estaba seguro del motivo, por un lado estaba aterrado, no sabía quien había intentado matarle y seguramente volverían a intentarlo en cuanto supieran que estaba vivo; pero también estaba agradecido con Peter, como nunca lo había estado con otra persona. Además había una parte de él, rota, dolorida y con ganas de decirle a su amigo que no podía seguir sin él, sin alguien que le apoyara. Todo ello le hizo llorar, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Peter lo observó en silencio. No era lo suyo ver a una persona llorar, pero si además se trataba de un amigo, del mejor amigo, entonces si que no sabía que hacer, como hacerle sentir mejor o que decirle. Volvió a poner la mano sobre su hombro y esperó, dejó que Neal se desahogara y cuando su amigo cogió su mano y la apretó con fuerza hasta apretar sus dedos, no hizo nada, no dijo nada.

"¿Sabes cuando le digo a las familias de las victimas que todo va a salir bien?" Neal asintió. "No lo digo en broma. Estoy convencido que voy a resolver el caso y que nadie más va a salir herido. Así que Neal, te prometo que todo va a salir bien."

Neal sonrió y apretó las manos con fuerza. No había dicho nada al respecto todavía, pero al ver que Peter se levantaba y se acercaba a él, comprendió que Peter se había dado cuenta. el federal, sujetó sus dos manos y le miró a los ojos, como nunca lo había hecho.

"Te ocurría antes de de que te atacaran. Lo vi pero no dije nada porque pensé que era tu forma de lidiar con la muerte de Kate."

"Peter estoy bien, lo de Kate fue duro, pero lo he superado."

"Se cuando me mientes, te he atrapado tres veces, así que puedo decir que soy la persona que mejor te conoce." Sostuvo sus manos todavía durante unos segundos, los suficientes para que Neal se tranquilizara.

El médico se lo había dicho. El veneno que habían liberado en su cuerpo podría matarlo, al menos durante casi un mes. Tenía que relajarse o la mayor parte de sus órganos vitales podrían fallar. Todavía no le había dicho a Neal la magnitud de su delicada situación para no preocuparle más y se había prometido que cuidaría de él bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta, que lo que le ocurría a Neal era mucho más profundo, más doloroso que haber sido envenenado y haber estado a punto de morir. Neal estaba fatal desde la muerte de Kate y había sido tan cabezota que no había querido hablar con nadie al respecto. Pero ahora todo ese dolor oculto durante meses le estaba pasando factura, en el peor momento posible.

"Se que jamás aceptarás hablar con un psicólogo." Neal estaba a punto de decir algo, de protestar, pero Peter no se lo permitió y continuó hablando. "Pero al menos habla conmigo o con Moz, somos tus amigos…"

Neal dejó de mirarle, no podía hacerlo pues entonces Peter sería capaz de leer sus pensamientos, de descubrir lo mucho que le aterraba volver a hablar de Kate, de su corazón destrozado, de las noches sin dormir, de las pesadillas, que desgraciadamente si que recordaba o de las horas que había pasado pensando si podría haber hecho algo para evitar la muerte de Kate.

"No puedo." Las palabras salieron de su boca como si alguien las hubiera sacado de golpe. Se lo había repetido una y otra vez en el silencio de la noche, sólo en su apartamento. Tenía que hablar, tenía que contarle a alguien lo mal que lo estaba pasando, pero entonces lo escuchaba en su mente una y otra vez. "No puedo, no puedo hablar sobre Kate, porque se que fue mi culpa."

Dejó de hablar al sentir que dejaba de respirar y que un intenso dolor se apoderaba de su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en que el aire volviera a llenar sus pulmones. No podía, lentamente se estaba quedando sin aire.

Peter lo vio palidecer rápidamente, recordando cuando casi dos días antes lo había encontrado tirado en el suelo de su apartamento. Había perdido compañeros en actos de servicio, amigos incluso, pero jamás se había sentido tan impotente como en aquellos momentos, con Neal entre sus brazos, pálido, tanto que parecía estar muriendo, casi sin respirar.

Ahora estaba ocurriendo otra vez, Neal le miró, no podía hablar, no podía pedirle ayuda, al menos no con palabras, porque sus ojos azules y siempre llenos de vida, estaban ahora aterrorizados, rogándole en silencio que le ayudara. Apenas tenía fuerzas para apretar la mano de su amigo, pero Peter lo hizo por él.

"¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Mi amigo necesita ayuda!" Grtió por fin, para llamar la atención de los médicos y enfermeras que estuvieran cerca. "Todo va a salir bien." Dijo en voz baja, mientras sin darse cuenta y como si del hermano mayor de Neal se tratara, se sentó en la cama junto a él, apoyó la cabeza de su amigo sobre su pecho y le acarició el cabello. Neal tenía los ojos cerrados cuando los médicos y las enfermeras entraron en la habitación. "Todo va a salir bien."

Una enfermera le separó de la cama, pese a que Peter no quería dejar a su amigo. Tumbaron a Neal, este abrió los ojos y buscó a Peter con la mirada. No podía hablar, pues apenas era capaz de respirar, pero le miró, intentó alejar el miedo a morir, el terror a que todo terminara ya, sin poder dejar te temblar, pero si apartar la mirada de Peter; pues mirarle era la única forma de sentirse algo más tranquilo.

Sintió una aguja penetrando en su brazo y trató de protestar, de preguntar que era lo que le estaban haciendo, pero no tuvo tiempo. Todo se puso negro, la habitación desapareció a su alrededor.

- o -

"No ha sido culpa tuya. Neal está muy débil y cualquier alteración, los nervios… es normal Peter. Por lo que me has contado, Neal ha pasado por mucho y bueno, está muy débil."

Neal escuchó aquella voz mientras lentamente volvía en si. Tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido; no poder respirar, sentir que se moría, Peter sin poder hacer nada. No quiso abrir los ojos, se sentía demasiado cansado para ello, por lo que simplemente continuó escuchando.

"Precisamente por eso, debería haberme preocupado más por él. Le he prometido que todo saldría bien." Peter sonaba realmente agotado.

"Y todo saldrá bien, pero si realmente quieres estar con él y cuidarle, primero deberías cuidarte tu. Vete a casa, duerme un poco y descansa, yo me quedo con él."

"¿Estás segura? No puedes porque hacer esto."

Clary, la joven doctora, se acercó a Peter y tomó su mano.

"Peter, te estás esforzando por Neal y ya es hora de que alguien se esfuerce por ti." Sonrió y tiró de Peter para llevarlo hacia la puerta de la habitación. "No nos conocemos, lo se, pero algo me dice que eres de los testarudos y que por muy cansado que estés no vas a decir nada. Así lo diré por ti. Vete a casa, pasa un poco de tiempo con tu mujer y duerme toda la noche de un tirón."

"Pero…"

"Unas enfermeras muy simpáticas y a las que les caes muy bien del turno de noche, me han dicho que no duermes nada desde hace días." Peter la miró directamente a los ojos y se sorprendió de lo segura y fuerte que parecía al mirarle, pese a su pequeño tamaño. "Soy médico y como tal te voy a recetar dormir unas horas, que te lo mereces. Además, yo estoy libre hasta mañana por la tarde y puedo quedarme con Neal." Peter estaba preparado para decir algo, pero ella siguió hablando. "Si hay algún cambio, te avisaré."

Neal escuchó que la puerta se cerraba lentamente y el silencio se adueñaba de la habitación. Tal vez estaba solo, no podía saberlo, para eso tendría que abrir los ojos y fijarse, por mucho que le costara hacerlo.

Fue difícil y doloroso, jamás se había sentido tan cansado, pero jamás le habían envenenado anteriormente, pero al final consiguió hacerlo, abrió los ojos y voy a alguien con él en la habitación. Era una chica, joven, seguramente no tenía más de veinticinco años. Leía tranquilamente un libro, acurrucada en el mismo sofá que durante dos días había utilizado Peter.

"Hola." Dijo por fin Neal para llamar su atención.

La chica levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Neal se fijó en sus ojos negros, del mismo color que su cabello, ondulado y largo.

"Nos has dado un buen susto, pero me alegra ver que te estas recuperando."

"¿Dónde está Peter?" No deseaba parecer posesivo, ni celoso ni nada parecido, pero durante esos dos días se había dado cuenta que se sentía más tranquilo sabiendo que su amigo estaba cerca.

"Se ha ido a casa, estaba agotado." Se acercó a la cama y cogió una de las manos de Neal, estaba fría. "Debes hacerle caso, tu amigo se preocupa mucho por ti, porque te quiere. No quiere decirte que estás muy débil, porque teme que eso te preocupe todavía más," Apretó más la mano de Neal. "Pero es cierto, estás muy débil y Peter me ha contado algunas de las cosas de las que te han ocurrido." Neal se puso tenso. "Tranquilo, no me ha contado ningún gran secreto. Solo digo que tienes que cuidarte y que para eso vamos a estar nosotros."

"¿Nosotros?"

"Bueno, si no te importa que una doctora metomentodo cuide de ti." Clary sonrió e hizo que Neal sonriera por fin. "¿Ves? Creo que nos podemos llevar bien, siempre y cuando nos dejes ayudarte."


	4. Chapter 4

Neal apenas había dormido en los últimos días, pues las pesadillas aparecían en el mismo momento en el que cerraba los ojos. Veía a Kate, ella le sonreía y le decía algo pero estaba lejos, demasiado para que él pudiera comprender sus palabras. la veía acercarse y entonces sentía que su corazón se desbocaba. La estaba viendo, estaba con la mujer que amaba y entonces desparecía en una terrible explosión, todo quedaba cubierto de una terrible luz y luego nada, la oscuridad más absoluta; estaba solo, llamaba a Kate, pero ella ya no estaba allí.

Ya no podía soportarlo, la había perdido para siempre, Kate había desaparecido y había tenido que verla morir sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Eso ya era bastante horrible como para además verlo ocurrir en sus peores pesadillas.

"No me gustaría meterme donde no me llaman," Neal se volvió hacia Clary, que hacía horas que estaba con él. "Pero no ha sido culpa tuya. Peter me ha dicho a lo que te dedicas y es normal que tengas enemigos."

Neal se volvió a la ventana, no los últimos días se había vuelto taciturno y pensativo y la mayor parte del tiempo se mantenía en silencio, pues no había mucho que pudiera decir después del lío en el que se había convertido su vida en los últimos meses.

Clary le observó, había visto a mucha gente reaccionar así ante un shock o cuando alguien había intentado matarles. Se encerraban en ellos mismos y evitaban que la gente que más se preocupaba por ellos.

"Neal, se que es difícil y que lo has pasado malo, pero…"

"Clary, no sabes nada de mi y por mucho que te haya dicho Peter, hay demasiadas cosas que no le he dicho nunca, por vergüenza, porque no se sienta mal por todo lo que he hecho o simplemente porque…" Neal dejó de hablar y se preguntó porque le estaba contando todo aquello a una completa desconocida como Clary.

"Tienes miedo a que la gente sepa quien eres de verdad."

Neal la miró en silencio, sus ojos azules clavados en ella, intentando averiguar como era posible que entrara en su corazón de forma tan directa, cuando apenas se había aprendido su nombre. En cambio, la chica no dijo nada al respecto, pese a ver su rostro de asombro, tan sólo se acercó a la cama de Neal y cogió su mano entre las suyas.

"No hagas eso, te puedo asegurar que no es bueno encerrarte en ti mismo, por muchas cosas malas que te hayan ocurrido, hay gente que te quiere y se, le he visto y lo se, que Peter te quiere."

Neal sonrió con tristeza. Ya sabía que Peter le quería y era la persona que más había hecho por él en toda su vida. Pero aún así, no lo entendería, no comprendería por lo que estaba pasando; porque Peter tenía a Elizabeth.

"¿Tienes miedo a morir?" La pregunta lo cogió por sorpresa, por lo que en un primer momento no supo que contestar. "Sería lo más normal después de lo que te ha ocurrido."

"No tengo miedo a morir."

"Pero nunca han intentado matarte antes, directamente a ti. Nunca has creído que tu vida estuviera en peligro, porque desde que estás trabajando con Peter, siempre te ha ayudado, siempre has sabido que tu vida estaba a salvo porque Peter te estaba respaldando. Pero estsa vez fue distinto. Por primera vez sentías que podías haber muerto, ten sentiste solo y aunque no quieras reconocerlo, te sentiste solo, abandonado incluso."

Neal se echó a reír, aunque su gesto fue demasiado forzado como para que Clary no se diera cuenta de que había dado en el clavo. Él no dijo nada más, ya tenía bastante con que Pete le conociera demasiado bien como para que ahora aquella muchacha, poco más que una desconocida, pudiera ver el dolo que había dentro de él.

"Lo siento, no pretendía molestarte." Clary miró el reloj y se levantó. "Se está haciendo muy tarde y me tengo que marchar, pero si todavía te apetecer verme, puedo pasar por aquí mañana."

"Creo que mañana Peter vendrá a buscarme para llevarme a su casa. Ya no me quieren en el hospital." La mejor de las sonrisas apareció en el rostro de Neal, al comprobar que en cierto modo se había pasado con la chica.

Ella bajó la mirada, habían sido dos días muy intensos, en los que dormir y descansar no habían sido parte de sus obligaciones y necesidades. Desde el momento en que había entrado en el apartamento de Neal y lo había encontrado en le suelo, había sentido algo, una extraña sensación que hacía tiempo que no recorría su cuerpo.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal, pues por un segundo creyó reconocer a aquel hombre joven, había algo tremendamente familiar, algo que desde el primer momento le hizo sentirse devastada al verlo en aquel sufrimiento y tan cerca de poder morir.

Todavía no había logrado saber que era aquel sentimiento, ni porque se sentía tan cercana a un hombre que no había visto en toda su vida. Pero se había prometido que no se lo diría a nadie, pues no quería ser considerada completamente loca.

Cuando encontró a Neal en el hospital, pensó que tal vez, si estaba cerca de él, podría llegar a saber que era lo que les unía. Le miraba mientras dormía y en ocasiones se preguntaba si se habían conocido en un bar o tal vez habían coincidido en la fiesta de algún amigo. Pero conociendo la vida que había tenido Neal, estaba completamente segura que no tenían mucho pasado en común.

"Bueno entonces," Respondió Clary, tratando de disimular su desencanto por no poder llegar a saber de que conocía a Neal. "Mi trabajo de cuidarte ya ha terminado. Espero que nos veamos algún día."

Se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse, cogió su bolsa y caminó unos pasos hacia la puerta. No podía creer que se sintiera tan mal por separarse de un hombre al que había conocido dos días antes y del que apenas sabía nada.

Pero le gustaba, no iba a negarlo, al menos no a si misma y a su propio corazón que se aceleraba cuando estaba cerca de Neal y que parecía desbocarse cuando por fin le miraba con aquellos ojos azules, le sonreía y hablaba con ella.

De pequeña se había preguntado como sabría cuando estaba enamorada y ahora empezaba a pensar, pese a que le habían gustado diferentes personas a lo largo de su vida, que las cosquillas que sentía en su corazón y los nervios que recorrían todo su cuerpo hasta hacerle parecer una chica demasiado tonta, debían ser una buena señal para saber si estaba enamorándose, aunque fuera de un completo desconocido como Neal.

"Espera, no quería decirlo así." Clary se dio la vuelta de golpe, demasiado rápido para parecer tranquila. "Lo siento, no estoy en mis mejores días, pero te aseguro que no suelo ser tan grosero con la gente y menos con los que me caen bien."

"¿De verdad te caigo bien? ¿No te parezco una de esas pesadas que tratan de meterse en todas las vidas ajenas que pueden?"

"No, lo cierto es que me viene muy bien saber que hay gente que se preocupan por mi y que no todo el mundo intenta matarme." Los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo y por un segundo el silencio se adueñó de la habitación. "Estaría encantado de que me hicieras una vista de vez en cuando, ya que no voy a poder moverme demasiado en los próximos días."

"¿Quieres que vaya a visitarte a casa de Peter?" Sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas se pusieron completamente rojas y sin ser capaz de impedirlo, tuvo que bajar la mirada al suelo, gesto que solo hacía cuando se ponía realmente nerviosa. "No se si a Peter le parecería bien, al fin y al cabo no soy más que una extraña."

"Me parece una idea estupenda y estoy seguro que a Elizabeth también le parecerá bien."

Justo lo que Clary necesitaba, que más gente la viera hacer el más absoluto ridículo. No se dio la vuelta, al menos prefería que tan sólo Neal la viera ruborizada, aunque tuviera que ver su sonrisa pícara, aunque le hiciera ponerse todavía más nerviosa.

"¿Tu que dices Neal?"

"Estás invitada cuando quieras, creo que me harás mucho más llevadera la recuperación si se que voy a recibir tu visita."

"Bueno entonces, supongo que…" Los dos hombres la miraron y eso no le gustaba nada, no le hacía gracia sentirse observada y menos cuando los nervios habían tomado el control sobre su cuerpo. "Supongo que podría pasarme por allí de vez en cuando para ver como lo llevas." Volvió a mirar el reloj, mucho más nerviosa todavía, si era posible. "Vaya, que tarde es, como no me vaya ya, me van a matar."

Se despidió de los dos; salió como una exhalación de la habitación y no se detuvo hasta que estaba ya dentro del ascensor. No sabía porque le ocurría eso, no sabía porque Neal le provocaba comportarse de aquella forma tan estúpida.

- o -

"Puedo caminar."

Era la tercera vez que lo decía desde que habían salido del hospital, pero Peter no le había hecho ningún caso. El médico lo había dejado claro antes de darle el alta; Neal tenía que relajarse y no hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzos.

Pero sobretodo le había dicho al federal, sin que su amigo se enterara, que su cuerpo todavía estaba demasiado débil y que no se había deshecho de todo el veneno que le habían inyectado.

"¿Neal todavía está en peligro?"

El doctor le miró, no hacía falta que dijera nada para saber que su respuesta era afirmativa. Aún así se lo dijo.

"El veneno que le dieron a Neal fue de los más fuertes que conozco. Tiene suerte de estar vivo, alguien que no estuviera en su forma física no lo hubiera conseguido." Peter se estremeció pensando en que Neal podría estar muerto. "Ni usted ni nosotros hemos podido localizar a su familia, por lo que espero que usted vaya a cuidar de él, ahora que le damos el alta.

Así, sin decirle nada Neal al respecto, Peter se había prometido cuidar de su amigo pasara lo que pasara, aunque a Neal no le gustara, por mucho que quisiera hacer las cosas a su manera y hacerle creer que estaba bien cuando no era verdad.

"Puedo caminar, déjame al menos entrar en casa por mi propio pie."

"Neal, por favor." Aunque era Peter el que quería hablar con él, fue Elizabeth la que se arrodilló frente a la silla de Neal, le acarició la mejilla en el gesto más maternal posible y le sonrió. "Se que esto no te hace gracia, pero tienes que confiar en nosotros. Confías en Peter ¿verdad?" Neal asintió y estaba a punto de responder, cuando Elizabeth continuó hablando. "Entonces quiero que confíes también en mi, porque te quiero Neal y no quiero que te ocurra nada malo. ¿Lo harás por mi? Deja que cuidemos de ti, seguro que no estás muy acostumbrad a eso."

Neal no dijo nada, pues parecía que Elizabeth acabara de leerle el pensamiento. Era cierto, sus padres nunca habían sido la perfección en cuidarle y luego no había tenido amigos de verdad en los que pudiera confiar su vida así como así, no hasta que Peter había llegado a su vida y sin darse cuenta lo había cambiado.

"Supongo que eso puedo hacerlo." Sonrió, Elizabeth le besó en la mejilla y se apartó para que Peter entrara la silla de ruedas en casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Deseaba hablar con Peter, era su mejor amigo y llevaba cuidando de él mucho tiempo, nadie conocía igual al Neal Caffrey. Pero al mismo tiempo, le aterraba la idea de tener que abrir su corazón por completo. Después d casi una semana viviendo en casa de su amigo, Neal sabía que se había vuelto una persona silenciosa y pensativa, algo que preocupaba a Peter. Además por más que su amigo le preguntaba por su familia, porque sus padres no iban a visitarle, porque parecía que no existían en su vida, Neal guardaba silencio o cambiaba de tema rápidamente.

No quería hablar de ello, ya le había costado bastante dejar de pensar en sus padres, en lo que habían significado en su vida, en todo lo que su padre le había hecho, como para ahora volver a revivirlo.

Neal dormía todavía aquella mañana de domingo, aunque se acercaba el medio día, pero ni Peter ni Elizabeth deseaban molestarle. Sabían que se estaba recuperando bien del intento de asesinato, al menos en lo que se refería al punto de vista físico, pues en lo que se refería a su estado de ánimo y a sus ganas de salir de casa, Neal estaba muy decaído.

"Tenemos que hacer algo." Dijo Elizabeth a su marido mientras veían la televisión, aunque ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando verdadera atención.

"Lo se, pero mientras Neal no se deje ayudar…"

"Le conoces bien Peter, Neal no es de los que muestre sus sentimientos, ni siquiera nos ha dicho nunca como se siente realmente sobre lo ocurrido con Kate. Se que todavía lo está pasando mal por eso, cariño." Elizabeth se apoyó sobre su marido. "Le has mirado a los ojos últimamente. Tienes que hablar con él."

"¿Crees que no lo he intentado?"

Peter se levantó casi de golpe del sofá, bajo la atenta mirada de su mujer. No pudo mirarla los ojos, ya habían pasado muchos días y todavía no había conseguido averiguar quien le había ocurrido a Neal, ni siquiera podía hablar con él, porque no era capaz de decirle que las personas que habían intentado matarle estaban todavía campando a sus anchas. Tampoco había conseguido solucionar el caso de Kate, no sabía nada sobre ella y cada vez que miraba a Neal, veía en sus ojos los deseos de saberlo, necesidad de averiguar que le había ocurrido a la mujer que quería.

"No es tu culpa cariño." Elizabeth lo abrazó por detrás.

"Claro que lo es. Soy agente del FBI, tengo que ayudar a la gente y descubrir quien intenta hacer daño a la gente que quiero." Se dio la vuelta y miró a su mujer a los ojos. "Ni siquiera he conseguido dar siquiera con los padre de Neal, es como si no tuviera y daría lo que fuera por poder decirles que su hijo está bien, en nuestra casa." Suspiró con fuerza decepcionado consigo mismo. Si él se sentía a sí, ¿Qué pensaría Neal de él?

"Nunca los encontrarás."

Los dos se dieron al vuelta al escuchar la voz de Neal al final de la escalera.

"¿Se puede saber que haces levantado?" Elizabeth fue hasta él y rodeó su cintura con el brazo. Estaba pálido, sin duda tardaría día en recuperarse. Puso la mano sobre la frente de su joven amigo, no tenía fiebre, ya era algo bueno, pero notó que poco a poco dejaba caer su peso sobre ella. "Vamos al sofá, estarás más cómodo."

Neal sonrió y consiguió no decir lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese mismo instante, pues de alguna forma, Elizabeth le recordaba a su madre. tragó saliva, no quería llorar, se lo había prometido a la mujer que le había dado la vida hacía mucho tiempo, que no lloraría por haber tenido que separarse.

"Es lo mejor Neal." Le había dicho la última noche que se habían visto. "Sabes que jamás nos dejará tranquilos." Recordaba su beso en la mejilla y siempre le hacía sentirse bien, por muy perdido que estuviera. Si al menos pudiera volver a verla una vez, pero sabía lo que eso significaba y no iba a ponerla en peligro. "Te quiero tanto, mi niño."

"Neal ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó la voz de Peter

Al levantare de nuevo la mirada, estaba de nuevo en casa de Peter y Elizabeth, con sus dos amigos mirándole algo preocupados.

"Si, es solo que estaba pensando."

"Has dicho que no encontraría a tus padres. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Es que acaso conoces su paradero?"

"Peter…"

"No voy a permitir que tus padres no sepan lo que te ha ocurrido. Así que si sabes donde están, espero que no me lo pongas difícil y me digas donde están."

Neal bajó la mirada. Había luchado por todos los medios, durante años por no llegar a ese momento, que por mucho que le pillaran, por mucho que acabara en la carcel, nadie supiera como relacionarle con sus padres. Pero al final había tenido que ser Peter el que lo hiciera, el que le preguntara.

"¿Y si no quiero verles?"

"¿Cómo no vas a querer ver a tus padres?" Elizabeth acarició cariñosamente el cabello de su amigo, le hacía volverse tan maternal cuando lo tenía cerca. No se había percatado hasta esa momento, pero Neal le recordaba a un niño necesitado de tanto cariño. "Seguro que les echas de menos."

"Es complicado." Dijo por fin Neal, acurrucándose en el sofá. Tal vez después de todo fuera el momento de contar la verdad. "Toda mi vida es demasiado complicada." 

"No hace falta que lo jures." Peter se sentó al lado de su amigo, con el tiempo había conseguido aprender a comprenderle, a leer entre líneas cuando decía las cosas y sobretodo a leer lo que sus ojos decían. Al mirarlo esta vez a los ojos, vio a un muchacho aterrorizado, herido, dolorido, pero sobretodo alguien que estaba a punto de revelar un terrible secreto. "Supongo que no hace falta que te dija que El y yo estamos aquí por ti, para todo lo que necesites."

"Lo se Peter, pero prometí que no hablaría del tema."

"¿A quien se lo prometiste Neal? Somos tus amigos y queremos encontrar a tus padres. Siempre me he preguntado porque no había porque no encontraba ni una pista sobre ellos." Entonces se dio cuenta, las cosas empezaban a tener sentido, retorcido pero un sentido al fin y a cabo. "¿Prometiste a tus padres que volverías a tener contacto con ellos?"

"Peter…"

La sola idea de hablar del tema, de recordarlo le hacía daño, más que todo lo que había pasado entonces. Se estremeció, no eran recuerdos agradables. La mano de Peter sobre su rodilla le hizo regresar al presente.

"Antes del ataque creía que te conocía, pero ahora Neal, creo que todavía escondes demasiado y creo que lo haces por miedo, no se si a que lo que puedas contarme me asuste o a que te pueda incriminar de algo. No lo se."

"No es algo que yo haya hecho, es algo que me hicieron a mi."

Elizabeth apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de su marido, hasta casi llegar a clavar las uñas, no estaba segura si se trataba del instinto de madre o simplemente del cariño que tenía por Neal, pero creía saber lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Hace mucho que no hablo de estoy y estaba seguro, hasta estos últimos días que lo había superado. Ahora creo que me está persiguiendo. Creo que se quien me atacó y tal vez sepa también el motivo."

Bajó la mirada, estaba a punto de revelarles a sus amigos la parte más oscura de su pasado, la que más daño le hacía y la que con más ansias había intentado borrar con todas su fuerzas. Sólo tenía cinco años cuando había comenzado, pero no había sido hasta los veintidós en que había conseguido escapar.

Ahora se daba cuenta que el pasado siempre volvía y en su caso, había vuelto para matarle.

- o -

Clary estaba nerviosa cuando se detuvo frente a la casa de Peter. Ni siquiera sabía como se había atrevido a presentarse allí. Respiró profundamente y trató de tranquilizarse, no quería parecer una estúpida niña nerviosa que no era capaz de controlar sus emociones.

Neal le gustaba, lo sabía desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, ya en esa camilla, había decidido protegerle y conseguir que se pusiera bien en el menor tiempo posible. Por eso estaba allí, porque ahora no podía verle, ahora que le habían dado el alta y le echaba de menos. Añoraba esos ojos azules que nunca sabían mentir, esa sonrisa triste, que esperaba ver radiante algún día y echaba de menos todo lo que tenía que ver con Neal Caffrey.

Un coche aparcó tras ella, era un auto negro, sus cristales tintados. Lo miró, sentía que tenía unos ojos clavados en ella y se estremeció. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y llamó al timbre mientras la puerta del coche se abría. No quería ver de quien se trataba, no quería saber quien se estaba acercando a ella.

Cuando Peter abrió la puerta de la casa, sin decir nada Clary entró y la cerró tras ella.

"¡Clary, que sorpresa! ¿Qué trae por aquí?"

La no contestó, estaba prestando atención a la calle, a la puerta del coche que se volvió a abrir y unos segundos más tarde, el coche arrancó.

"¿Clary cariño que pasa?"

"Creo que me estaban siguiendo."

"No venían a por ti." La chica se volvió hacia Neal. "Os dije que creía saber quien había intentado matarme, ahora estoy casi seguro."

"¿Neal?"

"Ha sido mi padre."


	6. Chapter 6

"¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Qué es eso de que tu padre te quiere matar?"

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio durante un momento. Clary se había quedado clavada en la puerta, jamás había imaginado que su vida pudiera estar en peligro porque alguien la quisiera matar y mucho menos por un paciente. Todo su cuerpo estaba agarrotado, hasta hacerle daño, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pues tenía su atención puesta en Neal.

"¿Neal?" Peter se acercó a su amigo.

Neal miraba por la ventana, allí seguía el coche, lo reconocía bien, lo había visto cientos veces y nunca dejaba buenas noticias a su paso, tan sólo muerte o desgracia para los que lo veían. Había llegado a pensar que no lo vería más, que todo había terminado cuando había entrado en la cárcel, pero ahora se daba cuenta que estaba equivocado.

"¡Neal!"

Dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre y se dio la vuelta lentamente. Se imaginaba la decepción en los ojos del federal, por no haberle contado nunca esa parte de su vida. Pero jamás había sabido por donde empezar, como decirle que su padre le odiaba por no haber seguido sus pasos, por no querer ser un mafioso, un extorsionador y un asesino a sangre fría.

"Lo siento Peter, se que tenía que habértelo dicho antes y que…" Notaba que le costaba respirar, pero era el momento de ser sincero. Se detuvo un instante cerró los ojos y se concentró en las palabras más que en el aire que no entraba en sus pulmones. "Pero es cierto, no le caigo bien a mi padre y cuando desperté en el hospital…"

Aturdido por la falta de aire, se apoyó en el brazo del sofá, resollando tan fuerte que Peter, Elizabeth y Clary se asustaron. El federal fue hasta él, le tomó del brazo con cierta fuerza, tiró de él para que se sentara

"¿Por qué no te sientas un poco, descansas y nos lo cuentas más tarde?"

"No, tengo que decírtelo ahora."

"De acuerdo, pero siéntate o te vas a caer rendido."

Los ojos azules de Neal se clavaron en Peter, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, la historia de su vida con su padre, era muy larga y hasta que no lo supiera todo, el federal no sabría lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser.

"Tienes que escucharme." Estuvo a punto de caer, Peter lo sostuvo con fuerza, entre sus brazos, mirándole, intentando tranquilizarle. Estaba tan cerca que podía escuchar sin problemas le acelerado latido del corazón de su amigo.

"Lo se y quiero que me lo cuentes todo, pero no vas a poder hacerlo si pierdes el conocimiento. Así que Neal…"

"Peter, conozco a mi padre y no quiero que os haga daño a ninguno de vosotros." Miró rápidamente a Clary; por nada del mundo quería que su nueva amiga se metiera en problemas y mucho menos del tipo de problemas que tuvieran que ver con su padre. "Necesitas saberlo todo sobre él."

"Pero no estás en condiciones de hablar." Peter se hizo a un lado para dejar paso a Clary. La muchacha colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Neal, estaba ardiendo, tal y como había imaginado. Le observó las pupilas excesivamente dilatadas y tras tomarle pulso, se volvió hacia Peter. "Ayúdame a llevarlo arriba, necesita descansar.

"¡No! Tengo que contaros…"

"Neal, has estado a punto de morir, el médico te dio el alta porque Peter y Elizabeth se comprometieron a cuidar de ti y si te ocurre algo, ellos se llevaran las culpas de lo que pase. ¿Quieres que carguen eso?.

"No claro que no." Contestó Neal casi sin poder respirar. "Claro que no. Muy bien, lo haremos a vuestra manera, pero Peter." Cogió con toda la fuerza que pudo, que noera demasiada, la mano de su amigo. "Tienes que parar a mi padre."

"Claro, en cuanto estés bien…"

"No, tienes que hacerlo ya, si mi padre ha aparecido…" La piernas dejaron de sostenerle, por lo que Peter tuvo que hacerse con él.

"Vamos al dormitorio."

"Peter, no quiero que mi padre os haga nada, no quiero que…" Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Peter. "No quiero que os ocurra lo mismo que a Jeff."

Se desvaneció un segundo más tarde, estaba demasiado agotado para seguir luchando contra el inevitable agotamiento. Peter se lo cargó al hombro y lo subió al dormitorio en un momento, lo dejó cuidadosamente en la cama y de nuevo, dejó que Clary se ocupara de él.

"La fiebre es muy alta, creo que ha estado ocultando su estado un buen rato. Necesito que traigas paños húmedos, fríos a ser posible y…" Se giró hacia el federal. "Lo siento te estoy hablando sin decirte lo que le ocurre. El veneno que le dieron actúa directamente sobre su sistema motor y se alimenta de su estrés, sus nervios, justo lo que más le provoca ver as u padre."

"Entonces lo que menos le conviene es saber sobre ese hombre."

"No debería saber, al menos hasta que este un poco más recuperado." Elizabeth le entregó los paños que le había pedido y colocó uno de ellos sobre la frente de Neal. Susrpiró aliviado y ella sonrió. "Temo que escuchar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con su padre, podría agravar su situación."

"¿Podría morir?"

"No se lo que ha hecho su padre, supongo que tendremos que esperar a que nos lo diga. Lo siento, supongo que… es tu amigo, tu casa, tus problemas, no soy más que una completa desconocida y mírame, parece que se todo lo que está ocurriendo aquí."

Volvió a temblar, le costaba controlarse cuando estaba realmente nerviosa. No estaba acostumbra a que alguien intentara matarle. Le dolía el estómago, siempre le ocurría cuando intentaba no demostrar la ansiedad que recorría su cuerpo y se mordió el labio, por no empezar a morderse las uñas.

"Sinceramente, creo que lo estás haciendo muy bien, además, necesitamos a alguien para que cuide de Neal; ahora ya sabemos que no podemos llevarle de vuelta al hospital, allí sería un blanco demasiado fácil. ¿Querrías quedarte?"

Clary abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada y miró a Peter, sin poder creerse, en un primer momento lo que le acababa de preguntar.

"¿Lo dices en serio? Ni siquiera soy médico, trabajo con la ambulancia…"

"Neal te necesita, confía en ti y te puedo asegurar que eso no es algo fácil de conseguir con Neal. Ha visto algo bueno en ti y yo también lo noto, se que quieres ayudarle y yo te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, para que estés segura, hasta que todo esto se solucione."

"Bueno, no se, ha pasado todo tan rápido… la verdad es que no me atrevo a salir ahí fuera, sabiendo que hay un coche esperándome." Se estremeció, no podía olvidar el miedo que había sentido al llegar a la casa y saber que le estaban siguiendo. "Además, Neal me importa, se que no nos conocemos, pero no se, es algo que no se como explicar."

"Creo que Neal te gusta." Dijo Elizabeth de improviso.

"¿Cómo? No, quiero decir, no se, bueno… no estoy en el mejor momento para decidir si alguien me gusta de esa forma. Pero quiero ayudarle, noto que necesita gente a su lado, que se preocupe por él."

La conversación, terminó en el momento en el que Neal volvió poco a poco en si.

"Peter…"

"Neal, tienes que descansar."

"Peter, no… no le hagas daño papá." Todos se miraron y comprendieron que estaba delirando. "Papá, lo siento, fue mi culpa… te deje… no debí marcharme, pero no les daño. ¡Clary no!" Abrió los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza y todo el cuerpo parecía haberse convertido en una enorme estatua de piedra, pues no podía moverse. "¿Qué ha ocurrido?" Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"Estabas delirando por culpa de la fiebre." Clary le acarició la mejilla. "Pero todo está bien. Nadie te puede hacer daño aquí." La chica sonrió, tenía una expresión tan dulce, pese a lo nerviosa que estaba, que hizo sentir bien a Neal.

Levantó su pesada mano y cogió la de la chica, estaba fría comparada con la suya y le pareció pequeña, pero tremendamente encantadora.

"Clary se va a quedar unos días con nosotros."

"Lo siento."

La voz de Neal les recordó a la de un niño y Clary sonrió más ampliamente al imaginarse como sería con cinco o seis años. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al pensar que seguramente habría sido un niño tan guapo como lo era de adulto pero logró contenerse, centrando su mente en lo que era realmente importante en ese momento, cuidar de Neal.

"No tienes que sentir nada, he sido yo la que me he ofrecido voluntaria, además tengo unos días libres en el trabajo."

Peter y Clary se miraron un momento y el federal le dio las gracias con un movimiento de cabeza imperceptible para la agotada mente de Neal. Si le decía él que era cosa suya, su amigo se sentiría completamente inútil por no ser capaz de protegerlos de su padre.

"Que vas a dedicar ocupándote de un enfermo más, mientras su padre busca la forma de matarte. ¿Es eso a lo que ahora se llama deporte aventura?"

"Neal, no seas así."

Neal cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Lo siento, cuando entré en la cárcel, pensé que mi padre no me molestaría más, que no vendría a por mi porque yo estaba pagando por no estar trabajando a su lado. No esperaba que ahora viniera a por vosotros."

Peter puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

"Lo único que tienes que hacer ahora es descansar, cuando recuperes las fueres hablaremos sobre como detener a tu padre."

"Es peligroso Peter."

"Neal…"

Por fin, cerró los ojos de nuevo y tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, llevado por la fiebre y la debilidad de todo su cuerpo. Tenía mucho en que pensar, pero su mente no estaba para nada de eso. Además, tenía a Peter a su lado, sabía que podía confiar en él para protegerlo.


	7. Chapter 7

Neal despertó en la cama, ni siquiera sabía como había llegado allí. Miró a su alrededor, era el dormitorio de Peter. Se incorporó. Sentía la cabeza a punto de estallarle y cualquier movimiento parecía que podía acabar con él.

"Por fin te has despertado."

Siguió la voz hasta la ventana, allí había una sombra, pero no podía ver bien sus facciones. Intentó fijarse, pero aquella figura no tenía rostro a simple vista. Quiso ir hasta allí, aunque arrastrándose por la cama, pero no fue capaz, estaba demasiado casando.

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Es que ya no me conoces? ¿Tanto te ha cambiado trabajar para el FBI?" Neal se estremeció, aunque le había costado, reconoció sin problemas la voz. "Neal, me has defraudado."

"¿Papá? ¿Qué estás haciendo en casa de Peter?"

"Ese maldito agente de FBI te ha lavado el cerebro. Incluso cuando decidiste dedicarte a esa tontería de las falsificaciones y los robos sabía que estabas conmigo, pero ahora… ahora persigues a mi gente, a mis amigos y pronto vendrás a por mi. ¿Cómo crees que tengo que tomarme eso? Me has defraudado mucho Neal y ya sabes que eso tiene consecuencias."

"¿Dónde está Peter?" Neal se arrodilló en la cama y miró a su alrededor, tenía que haber alguna señal de su amigo, no podía ser cierto lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento. "¡Peter!" Nadie contestó en la casa. "No, no le has hecho nada, no has podido hacerle nada."

Su padre se echó a reír, su voz sonó horrible, tanto que volvió a hacer estremecer a Neal como cuando era un niño. Tantos recuerdos juntos, tantas pesadillas guardadas en su mente durante años. No podían salir todas de golpe, las había dejado en lo más profundo de su mente para no volver a verlas. No podían volver a él ahora.

"¿Qué le has hecho a Peter?"

"Tu amigo del FBI se estaba entrometiendo demasiado en mis negocios, eso no era nada bueno."

"Sólo intenta ayudarme. Has tratado de matarme, me has envenenado papá. El sólo…"

"Da igual ya lo que intentara hacer o no tu amigo."

"¿Qué le has hecho?" La voz de Neal se quebró al intentar imaginarse lo que su padre le había hecho a sus amigos. "¿Qué les has hecho? ¡Peter! ¡El! ¡Clary!"

"Es inútil. Hace un rato que me encargué de todos ellos. ahora estamos solos tu y yo hijo."

"¡Nooo!"

Neal despertó de golpe. De nuevo estaba en el mismo dormitorio, pero no estaba solo con su padre, había más gente en la habitación. No pudo distinguirlos, estaba demasiado nervioso para hacerlo. Tan sólo veía figura que no conseguía reconocer. Sintió una mano sobre su brazo y escuchó una voz, pero no fue capaz de distinguir las palabras.

"¿Qué le ocurre?"

"Es normal cuando se tiene un shock muy fuerte en sueños, el paciente suele estar desorientado, confuso. Tenemos que darle tiempo y dejar que sea él quien reconozca donde se encuentra y con quien. Lo normal es que con la fiebre que tiene, tarde un par de minutos.

"Peter, estás bien." Dijo Neal casi más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

Clary sonrió al federal, que le devolvió otra sonrisa.

"Claro, ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?"

Neal negó con la cabeza, su mente todavía no tenía claro que parte de lo que había visto era una pesadilla o la realidad. Volvió a mirar a la habitación, buscando a su padre, pero el hombre no estaba allí.

"Neal, voy a traerte la medicación ¿de acuerdo?" Clary había aprendido que tenía que atraer la atención del enfermo, para que su mente localizara lo que era la realidad, por eso acaricio su brazo y luego su mejilla, esperando a que le mirara a la cara. Luego le sonrió. "Estás en casa, con Peter y El."

"Y contigo."

Por más que intentó evitarlo, Clary se ruborizó, pero mantuvo la serenidad todo lo que pudo. Se levantó del lado de Neal y salió en busca de la medicación, se sentía extraña. Le gustaba Neal, lo sabía perfectamente, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no le gustaba alguien de ese modo. Sentía que tenía delante de ella un enorme abismo, que podía dar un paso adelante sin miedo a caerse, pero algo le decía que no estaba bien. Tal vez fuera porque Neal era su paciente o por el peligro que le rodeaba. No estaba segura y eso era algo que no le gustaba nada.

Clary era una chica que siempre tenía las cosas claras, desde pequeña sabía a lo que se quería dedicar y cuando consiguió su primer trabajo en un hospital, se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo. Cuando le gustaba alguien, ponía todo su empeño en que él se diera cuenta, pero con Neal era diferente.

"Peter lo siento. Ahora mi padre…"

"Déjalo, no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que haya hecho tu padre." El federal se sentó en la cama junto a su amigo. "Te conozco y no tienes nada que ver con tipo de gente con la que se relaciona tu padre."

"Pero…"

"Neal no… sea lo que sea que nos quiera hacer tu padre, lucharemos contra él, además estás en mi casa, eres mi invitado y todavía no sabes la estupenda anfitriona es El, así que espero que no pretendas llevarle a contraria porque no te va a servir de nada."

Neal observó a su amigo, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él desde que se habían conocido. Todavía no sabía como había sido capaz de confiar en él, pero ahí estaba, protegiéndole, cuidando de él, arriesgado su vida y la de su familia por mantenerlo a salvo.

"Gracias."

La cabeza le ardía, quería dormir durante horas, pero no deseaba volver a ver a su padre mucho menos pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacerle a la gente que le importaba. Sabía que su padre había matado a mucha gente, por mucho menos de lo que había hecho Neal.

"Pero no podría soportar que te pasara con a Jeff."

Ya era la segunda vez que Peter oía hablar de ese tal Jeff y las dos veces se había dado cuenta del cambo de tono de voz de Neal al nombrarlo. Conocía perfectamente el pasado de su amigo y no había leído en ninguno de los informes ese nombre, aunque también era cierto que no sabía nada de su padre hasta esos días.

"¿Quién es Jeff, Neal?"

"También le mató a él por mi culpa." Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Neal hasta dar con la almohada. "Estoy maldito Peter, nunca te lo había dicho porque pensaba que mi padre se había olvidado de mi, pero ahora se que estoy maldito."

"No digas eso, nadie está maldito y te aseguro que tu padre no te hará nada. Nos encargaremos de encontrarle y meterlo en la cárcel. ¿Todavía dudas de lo que es capaz de hacer mi equipo?"

"De lo que no dudo es de lo que puede hacer él."

Sin llegar a contestar, peter colocó su mano sobre la frente de su amigo. la fiebre seguía siendo muy alta, la preocupación por su padre y lo mal que estaba descansando por su culpa, estaban destrozando a Peter. Veía a su amigo, siempre sonriente, siempre con la mejor solución preparada y sobretodo capaz de cualquier cosa y ahora estaba hecho polvo, con unas ojeras terribles dibujadas en su rostro y todo él lleno de sudor por culpa del recuerdo de toda una vida terrible.

El teléfono de Neal comenzó a sonar en la mesilla, los dos amigos se miraron y Neal se estremeció. Sin decir nada, Peter alcanzó el aparato y vio que se trataba de un número desconocido, su amigo asintió y finalmente el federal contestó.

"¿Quién es?"

"¿Peter Burke?"

"He preguntado quien es, espero que me conteste." Peter tenía mucha experiencia en aquellas circunstancias, por lo que quien fuera que llamara, no iba a conseguir que perdiera los nervios fácilmente.

"Suponía que ya conocería, o al menos que mi hijo le diría quien soy." Al ver la expresión de Peter, que pudo ocultarla, Neal se incorporó; todo dio vueltas a su alrededor, se sujetó a la cama y respirando entrecortadamente.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

"Esa pregunta es muy fácil, incluso para usted Burke. Quiero a mi hijo, usted ya se ha divertido bastante con él, ahora mi turno de recuperarlo."

"No se a lo que está jugando, pero le aseguro que Neal no es un perro al que pueda dejar tirado cuando le apetezca y luego regresar a por él a la perrera. Además, creo que intentar matarlo no es la mejor forma de recuperar su cariño."

"¿Recuperarlo? ¿Es que acaso mi hijo le ha dicho que no quiere? Siempre fue un pequeño mentiroso. Pregúntele quien cuidó de él durante toda su infancia, quien le enseño todo lo que sabe. Neal fue un gran alumno y precisamente por eso, no voy a permitir que arruine mis negocios ni los de ninguno de mis amigos."

"Ha tratado de matar a su propio hijo."

"Matar, matar… ese es un término demasiado amplio agente. Lo que le di a mi hijo no lo mataría, ya me ocupe de eso personalmente, tan sólo quería que recordara lo que no se le puede hacer a un padre. Siempre y cuando no se excite demasiado claro, después de todo sigue siendo un veneno fuerte y una emoción demasiado grande podría producirle daños irreversibles."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

La conexión se cortó en ese mismo momento. Peter todavía se quedó unos segundos con el teléfono en la mano. No podía ser cierto lo que acababa de escuchar, nadie podía hacer algo así con su propio hijo.

Se dio la vuelta y encontró a Neal junto a la ventana aunque de espaldas, veía perfectamente su respiración agitada.

"Neal."

"Tengo que marcharme."

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" Peter se acercó a su amigo.

"Mientras este aquí soy un peligro para todos vosotros." La mano de Peter sobre su hombro le hizo estremecerse una vez más.

"No voy a permitir que vayas a ninguna parte y mucho menos en tu estado."

"Pero…"

"Tienes mucha fiebre y cualquier sobresalto te pondría la tensión por las nubes." Los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta, Clary estaba en la puerta con las píldoras en una mano y el vaso de agua en la otra. "Además, estoy aquí para cuidar de ti y si tengo que atarte a la cama para conseguirlo, no dudes que lo haré. Así que vamos, vuelve a la cama y tómate las pastillas."

Sin esperar respuesta, Clary dejó las pastillas en la mesilla y esperó a que Peter llevara a su amigo a la cama.


	8. Chapter 8

Se despertó de madrugada. No había nadie en la habitación, supuso que todo el mundo estaría durmiendo, había sido un día muy duro para sus amigos. Todavía tenía fiebre, lo notaba en todo el cuerpo, pero por lo menos podía moverse sin que la habitación le diera vueltas, que ya era algo, al menos ahora podía levantarse de la cama.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró la calle, estaba demasiado oscuro para saber si el coche de su padre todavía estaba allí o ellos también se habían marchado. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, tal vez solo se trataba de una trampa, para hacerles creer que los dejaban en paz y luego ir a por ellos cuando menos se lo esperaran. Su padre tenía muchas formas actuar, pero ninguna era muy sutil.

No lo había sido cuando había matado al mejor amigo de su hijo para darles un escarmiento, ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora con Peter? Los estaba poniendo en peligro, cada momento que pasaba en la casa era un motivo más para que su padre se decidiera a hacer algo contra ellos y Neal no lo podía permitir.

Peter había hecho demasiado por él y todavía no se lo había pagado como debía. Le había sacado de la cárcel, había confiado en él cuando nadie más lo había hecho y le estaba protegiendo, poniendo su propia vida en peligro. No se lo merecía, no se merecía lo que el padre de Neal le haría cuando decidiera atacar, pero sobretodo estaba Elizabeth, que sin conocerle, se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigos; ¿Cómo podía arriesgar su vida de esa forma?

No, no lo haría, porque ahora Clary había entrado también en su vida. Clary era una chica dulce que no se merecía nada de aquello, no se merecía saber quien era su padre o todo lo que Neal había sufrido por su parte. Era el momento de desaparecer, aunque no pudiera hacerlo por su estado físico, aunque tuviera caer rendido en medio de la calle. Le daba igual, tenía que marcharse y dejar de hacer daño a la gente que le importaba de verdad.

Fue hasta el armario y se cambió de ropa, Peter había llevado a su casa algunas de las cosas de Neal. Cogió algo de dinero y bajó las escaleras, asegurándose de no hacer ningún ruido. Era lo malo de vivir en casa de un federal, al más mínimo cambio, Peter se daría cuenta.

Llegó abajo y miró a su alrededor. Había pasado buenos momentos en esa casa, que ya sentái como su segundo hogar y precisamente por eso tenái que marcharse, para dejar de ponerlos en peligro. Se movió lentamente por el salón, ya no tanto por no hacer ruido, sino porque su cuerpo estaba más agotado de lo que esperaba.

Entonces la vio, Clary dormía en el sofá, ni siquiera se había acostado, rodeada de papeles e informes médicos. Se acercó a ella, llevaba preguntándose desde que la había conocido, porque le estaba ayudando tanto. Le acarició la mejilla y ella se removió entre sueños como un gatito. Neal sonrió, le gustaba esa chica, era dulce y parecía frágil pero en el fondo era una de las personas más valientes que había visto en su vida.

Echó un vistazo rápido a los papeles que Clary tenía a su alrededor, los informes médicos eran de Neal, de los últimos días. Seguramente conocería a alguien en el hospital para que se los prestara. Miró uno, era del día que lo habían ingresado. Su estado había sido realmente malo y la cantidad de medicinas que habían tenido que darle, considerable. Otro de los archivos era del día que le habían dado el alta.

En aquel momento estaba demasiado descolocado por todo lo que había ocurrido que no había escuchado lo que había dicho el médico. Su estado ese día era considerablemente mejor, pero el médico había recomendado reposo absoluto y ningún tipo de estrés; Neal sonrió, con un padre como el suyo, eso no parecía probable.

Clary se dio la vuelta, acomodándose mejor en el sofá, Neal temió que se despertara, en cuyo caso no podría marcharse sin ser descubierto y no tendría tiempo para esconderse antes de que Peter volviera a encontrarlo. Uno de los informes cayó del sofá. Neal lo recogió y se dio cuenta que no era un informe médico, sino que se parecía más a los que Peter tenía en el FBI, solo que no llevaba ningún sello o símbolo gubernamental.

Al empezar a leerlo, se le heló la sangre. Hablaba de él, de toda su vida, incluso de cosas que ni Peter ni ninguna otra persona sabía. Hablaba de su padre, de cierto estudio psiquiatríco que le habían hecho la última vez que su mujer le había denunciado. Neal, jamás había oído hablar de ese informe.

"Conducta agresiva severa, muy propenso a la violencia como ya se ha visto en la denuncia de su mujer… posible trastorno psicológico… necesidad de hacer más pruebas al paciente… alejamiento de su familia por peligro de nuevas agresiones, peligro de agresiones a su hijo mayor… se recomienda su internamiento en una instalación psiquiátrica."

¿Hijo mayor? ¿Desde cuando había que distinguir entre hijos cuando Neal era un hijo único?

"su esposa alega que tuvo que separar a su hijo menor de su padre por miedo a una nueva agresión por parte de su progenitor. El hijo se encuentra en lugar seguro, desconocido para el individuo."

Neal se dejó caer en el suelo, aquello no tenía sentido, no tenía ningún hermano, nunca lo había tenido y cuando había preguntado a su madre porque no le traían un hermanito, la mujer siempre contestaba lo mismo. "No es un buen momento, además tu padre dice que…"

No lo recordaba, le dolía demasiado la cabeza para recordar lo que decía su padre. Estaba todo tan confuso en su cabeza. No podía tener un hermano, no podía enterarse en ese momento que tenía un hermano y que se lo habían arrebatado. Se puso en pie, pero la habitación volvía a moverse bajo sus pies; caminó dos pasos, pero pronto tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer al suelo.

No sirvió de nada antes de poder hacer nada, las piernas le fallaron y todo su cuerpo es estrelló contra el suelo.

"_¿Puedo tener un hermanito?" _Su madre se acercó a él, estaba tan guapa y joven. Le acarició la mejilla sonriéndole tan encantadora como siempre y el niño se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

"_Ya sabes lo que dice papá. Cuando seas mayor, quiere darte lo mejor y que seas muy feliz."_

"_Pero yo quiero un hermanito." _Neal hizo unos pucheros, aunque todavía no tenía los tres años, sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus prioridades y ese momento, tener alguien con quien jugar mientras sus padres trabajaban, era lo más importante. _"Los niños de barrio tienen hermanitos."_

"_Neal cariño, tu padre quiere lo mejor para ti." _Pero eso para el niño no era suficiente. _"Te voy a contar un secreto, cuando seas mayor y empieces a trabajar, tu padre te dará el mejor puesto, trabajando a su lado; pero para eso tendrás que hacerle caso en todo lo que te diga, ser un buen chico y sobretodo un estupendo trabajador."_

El niño todavía no sabía lo que significaban la mitad de aquellas palabras, pero le gustaba escuchar la voz cálida y tranquilizadora de su madre.

"Neal." El niño miró a su alrededor al escuchar que le llamaban, pero no encontró a nadie. Volvió a mirar a su madre, pero de repente, el gesto de la mujer había cambiado, se había entristecido de repente, algo estaba pasando por su mente que trataba de ocultar a su hijo.

"_¿Mami?"_

"_Venga Neal vete a jugar." _

El niño la vio levantarse y encerrarse en su dormitorio. Fue hasta la puerta y se detuvo allí, sabía muy bien que si un puerta estaba cerrada no se podía entrar bajo ningún concepto. Pero podía escuchar la voz de su madre entre sollozos, hablando con otra persona por teléfono.

"_Nunca te perdonaré lo que hiciste… Me la arrebataste solo por tu locura y la quiero ver… al menos déjame saber que mi hija está bien… No, no voy a dejar que lo hagas… ya tengo bastante con mentirle ahora que solo tiene dos años y medio… ¿Qué querrás hacer cuando cumpla diez, o veinte o te pregunte porque matas a esa gente? Neal no es como tu, no dejaré que lo conviertas en el monstruo en que te has convertido tu… No, no lo has hecho todavía y antes prefiero morir pos salvarle que dejarte hacerlo."_

"¡Neal!"

Alguien agitó su cuerpo y abrió los ojos. Peter estaba sobre él, su mirada asustada, expectante incluso, le sostenía con fuerza y no hacía más que pronunciar su nombre.

"Neal."

"Peter, ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. ¿Se puede saber que haces vestido como si te fueras a marchar y aquí abajo? Nos has dado un susto terrible."

Con ayuda de su amigo, Neal se puso en pie o al menos lo intentó, pues todo lo que consiguió, fue quedar sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared, respirando agitadamente y mirando a todas partes.

"Neal, ¿Dónde pensabas ir?" Elizabeth también estaba allí y tras ella Clary. "Sabes que esta es tu casa." Continuó diciendo Elizabeth con voz tranquilizadora. "Se que tienes miedo y que nos quieres proteger, pero no estás bien."

"Mi padre vendrá a mataros." Dijo por fin Neal, bajando la mirada avergonzado hasta el suelo. "No es la primera vez que lo hace y no parará hasta que me tiene donde quiere."

"Neal…"

"Peter lo digo en serio, tengo que marcharme, si me quedo aquí, lo único que voy a conseguir es poneros a todos vosotros en peligro y después de todo lo que habéis hecho por mi, es lo último que desearía. Ya he visto morir a demasiada gente por culpa de mi padre y su obsesión conmigo, no podría soportar que vosotros fuerais los siguientes."

"No habrá más."

"No conoces a mi padre."

Neal levantó la mirada hacia Peter, había tantas cosas que no sabía de él y su familia, no estaba seguro que le dejara que darse en su casa si conociera toda la historia. Su padre era un hombre terrible, como no había visto otro en toda su vida.

"No, pero te conozco a ti y se que no eres de los que se rinde fácilmente, que no se deja intimidar por nada y que lucha hasta el final." Neal sonrió, no comprendía cómo era posible que Peter lo tuviera en tal alta estima después de haber visto todo lo que había hecho en su vida. "Pero si de todas formas te quieres marchar, adelante, no seré yo quien te detenga, pero cuando te desplomes en medio de nuestra calle no me llames pidiéndome ayuda."

"Peter…" Protestó Clary desde atrás, el federal era un hombre y desde que lo conocía jamás había hablado así a Neal. Pero al ver la mirada comprensiva de Elizabeth sobre su marido lo entendió. "Neal, acabas de desmayarte, si eso te pasa en la calle, si estuvieras solo… Puede que no te lo creas pero me preocupas."

"Por eso tienes los informes sobre mi." Neal se puso en pie, aunque Peter tuvo que sostenerlo de nuevo al ver que su amigo se tambaleaba. "¿Dónde has sacado todo eso Clary? ¿Trabajas para mi padre?" Notó que la fiebre le subía rápidamente, excitarse no era nada bueno en su estado, pero tal y como estaban las cosas necesitaba respuestas. "¿Quién eres Clary?"

"Te lo puedo explicar."

"Pues hazlo o de lo contrario, le pediré a Peter que te investigue y averigue porque tienes toda esta información sobre mi y mi familia."

Clary se mordió el labio, creía tenerlo todo controlado, pero se había dormido sin darse cuenta, no había llegado a guardar todo el trabajo y ahora Neal le había descubierto.

"¿Quién eres?" Dijo Neal respirando con dificultad.

"Trabajo para tu hermana, me pidió que te encontrara y cuidara de ti."


	9. Chapter 9

Las nauseas regresaron, al igual que los mareos y aunque no quería hacerlo, al final, no le quedó más remedio a Neal que volver a la cama. Todavía tenía muchas preguntas, pero su cuerpo necesitaba descansar. Peter le ayudó a llegar al dormitorio y Clary le aseguró que se estaba recuperado.

"Ahora necesitas estar tranquilo." Le dijo al chica, sentándose en la cama.

Neal la miró, preguntándose quien era exactamente ella. Le gustaba su sonrisa, parecía realmente sincera y desde el principio había estado cuidando de él incluso sin conocerle. Había algo en ella que le obligaba a confiar, aunque todavía no sabía lo que era.

"Se que no tienes porque confiar en mi, lo entiendo. Pero solo te pido que me des un poco de tiempo para arreglar las cosas."

"Dices que tengo una hermana." Se le hacía demasiado extraño decir tal cosa. "¿Cómo…"

La mano de la chica acariciando su frente le hizo dejar de hablar. Clary sonrió y le miró a los ojos. "Lo siento, pero me ha pedido expresamente ser ella la que te lo cuente todo. Solo te puedo decir que te hecha mucho de menos y que no ve el momento para poder estar otra vez contigo."

"Tengo una hermana." Repitió de nuevo Neal, como si al decirlo en voz alta, se hiciera real. Se volvió hacia la ventana, le día había amanecido tranquilo, todo lo contrario a como se encontraba él.

Sentía el corazón casi fuera del pecho y la sensación de que se le escapaban demasiadas cosas. Durante toda su vida había tenido una hermana, pero desconocía de su existencia. ¿Por qué nunca se había puesto en contacto con él? ¿Por qué le había hecho creer que al morir su madre no le quedaba nadie más en el mundo? Por un lado la odiaba, era una desconocida, que le había abandonado a su suerte. Tal vez si hubiera estado con él, no habría terminado llevando aquella vida. A lo mejor ella era una respetable abogada, una estupenda doctora y no quería relacionarse con él. Lo más probable era que se avergonzaba de la vida de su hermano y tan solo se mantenía cerca para evitar que su padre le hiciera daño.

Sin embargo, la quería, no sabía nada de ella, ni como se llamaba, ni cuantos años tenía, pero la verdad era que adoraba la idea de tener una hermana, una persona que había estado todo aquel tiempo protegiéndole, aunque fuera entre las sombras. Seguramente lo habría visto nacer, o a lo mejor era más pequeña que él y los habían separado cuando él era todavía muy pequeño.

La cabeza empezó a dolerle después de tantas conjeturas. La mano de Clary de nuevo sobre su frente, le devolvió a la realidad. "Te está subiendo la fiebre, deberías dejar de darle vueltas y dormir."

"Parece que me leyeras el pensamiento."

"Llevo mucho tiempo estudiándote Neal, aunque nunca nos habíamos conocido, siento que se todo sobre ti." La bonita sonrisa de la chica se amplió y como si de un bálsamo se tratara, le hizo sentir bien a él.

"¿También lo sabe ella?"

"Neal…"

"Dime solo eso y prometo dormir. ¿También lo sabe ella todo sobre mi?"

Era tan complicado hablar del tema. Ninguno de los dos hermanos había llevado una vida simple y fácil. Neal había comenzado su vida en el crimen casi sin darse cuenta. No se parecía en nada a su padre, afortunadamente, Neal jamás quitaría la vida a una persona voluntariamente. Pero llevaba muchos años metiéndose en problemas. Parecía que la familia lo llevaba en la sangre y eso había llamado la atención de su padre.

Su hermana por el contrario, se había preocupado siempre de mantenerse oculta, lejos de los muchos ojos de que disponía su padre. Tal vez no había sido más valiente, sabiendo que dejaba a su hermano allí fuera, solo; pero al menos se preocupó de estar siempre atenta de que todo le fuera bien.

"Ella…"

"Dame al menos un nombre." Clary se mordió el labio; tenía tan bien planeadas las cosas y al mirarle con aquellos ojos tristes y dolorosos, se le hacía casi imposible no contarle todo lo que quería saber. "Es mi hermana, necesito saber, por lo menos como se llama. Por favor,"

Estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia de la fiebre, pero no lo haría sin antes tener el nombre de la única persona de su familia que todavía le quedaba. Alargó la mano, el brazo parecía haberse convertido en piedra, pero aún así, hizo un terrible esfuerzo y consiguió llegar hasta ella.

"Por favor."

"Marion. Su nombre es Marion."

Neal cerró los ojos lentamente. "Gracias." Susurró mientras el sueño se lo iba llevando a sus dominios. Clary se quedó allí, mirándolo, esperando el momento en que por fin, Neal estuviera dormido. Sonrió, parecía casi un niño, estaban tan tranquilo, que nadie diría que su padre lo quería ver muerto.

Le dolía tener que hacer aquello, verle sufrir sin poder contarle la verdad, verle y tener que guardar el secreto para evitar que las cosas salieran peor todavía. Acarició su mejilla, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente. Estaba caliente, la fiebre había vuelto a subir más de lo que le gustaría decir.

"Lo siento tanto, hermanito."

Se levantó, necesitaba salir corriendo de allí. Ya había escuchado hablar a sueños, llamar a esa hermana que ni siquiera conocía y lo único que deseaba era ir con él, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que tenía que aguantar un poco más, porque las cosas acabarían arreglándose por si solas.

Cerró la puerta del dormitorio tras ella y se apoyó en la pared, deslizando su espalda hasta el suelo, donde se acurrucó entre sus propias piernas. Por fin podía llorar y reconocer que todo había salido mal. Se sentía fatal, como la peor persona del mundo, lo había perdido siendo un bebé y ahora no se atrevía a contarle la verdad.

"¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?"

Sobresalta, Clary levantó la mirada. Peter estaba sentado en el suelo a su lado, había sido tan silencioso que no se había dado cuenta de cuanto rato llevaba allí.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Eres su hermana. ¿No crees que debería saberlo?"

De haberse podido mover, Clary habría salido corriendo, pero las piernas no le reaccionaron, tampoco lo hizo su mente para inventarse alguna excusa. Tan sólo se quedó allí sentada, mirando al federal.

"¿Cómo…"

"Es mi trabajo y aunque no lo fuera, no estás siendo muy discreta. Se te nota, los ojos se te iluminan cuando lo miras y pasas muchas horas con él, que no harías si fuera un completo extraño para ti. "Neal es tu hermano."

"Peter, es complicado."

"No lo suficiente para no estar aquí. Apareciste en cuanto algo le ocurrió a Nea, como si lo supieras." El rostro de Clary se puso blanco. Había esperado poder mantener el secreto durante un poco más de tiempo, tal vez hasta que Neal estuviera completamente recuperado o por lo menos hasta que ella misma se sintiera con fuerzas de explicarle toda su vida.

"Lo que no entiendo es… al principio creía que sentías algo por Neal, algo que poco tenía que ver con un sentimiento frateral. Pensé que después de investigarlo durante tanto tiempo, al final te habías interesado por él. Pero eres su hermana."

"Peter por favor, lo digo en serio, es demasiado complicado, ni yo misma lo comprendía hasta hace no mucho tiempo."

"Entonces cuéntamelo."

Peter quería ayudar a su amigo y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño. Con todo el tiempo que hacía que le conocía, había llegado a sentirse como un hermano mayor para Caffrey, alguien que le protegía y evitaba que se metiera en más problemas de los debidos.

"Peter…"

"Te he investigado y causalmente no existe ninguna Clary paramédico en el estado de New York. Puedo seguir buscando, pero algo me dice, que ese no es tu verdadero nombre y que tampoco eres paramédico. Ahora mismo estás cometiendo más de un delito, sin contar que estas mintiendo a un federal y a Neal y no se cual de las dos cosas me molesta más. No me importaría que me mintieras a mi, si al menos eso ayudara a Neal. Pero es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo en realidad. Llevo mucho tiempo evitando que se lastime y tu estás muy cerca de conseguirlo. Sinceramente eso no me gusta nada.

Clary se mordió el labio. Todo había salido relativamente bien hasta ese momento, había conseguido esconderse, ocultarse de un padre que quería matarla y había estado observando a Neal. Pero de repente, todo se había caído delante de sus ojos.

"No lo entenderías."

"Desde luego que no lo entenderé. No puedo comprender como dejas a tu hermano tirado, permites que vaya a la cárcel, dejarle tirado cuando salió, pensando que está completamente solo… si lo hubieras visto cuando perdió a Kate."

"Kate no le convenía, quise llegar hasta él y decírselo, pero no me atreví, no era nadie para él y no tenía el derecho de entrometerme en su vida así como así." Se estremeció, se odiaba tanto por todo lo que había permitido que ocurriera.

"Tu lo has dicho, no eras parte de su vida, pero casualmente apareces ahora y yo me pregunto si no tendrás nada que ver con el intento de asesinato de su padre; porque por mucho que investigo no consigo averiguar la forma de que ese veneno llegara hasta Neal, desde una persona que conoce tan bien, como es su padre."

Clary se puso en pie de golpe, su cuerpo se tensó y apretó sus manos hasta hacerse daño con las uñas.

"¿Qué es lo que tuviste que ver?"


End file.
